


Spelling It Out

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Banned Together Bingo, Don’t repost to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasizing, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Gift Fic, Gridania (Final Fantasy XIV), Hand Jobs, Kinky, Linkpearl, Miqo'te Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Phone Sex, Public Masturbation, Seduction, Starlight Celebration (Final Fantasy XIV), Teasing, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Fingering, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28293780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Why Aymeric de Borel should NEVER have access to a Linkpearl to contact the Warrior of Light.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Spelling It Out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts).



The Warrior of Light had spent far too long deciding on Starlight Celebration gifts. Strolling from the handmade trinkets stands at Mih Khetto’s Amphitheatre to the specialised stalls inside the Shaded Bower, she only just felt like progress through her extensive friends list was finally being made.

Wearing a thick black and blue winter jacket, embroidered by the hands of Ishgard’s finest tailors, the Miqo’te buried her cheeks into the fur lining of the collar, cherishing the warmth. Even her tail kept snug underneath the protective layers, curled delightfully against the soft fluffy interior.

It had been Aymeric’s gift to her, to keep winter’s chill at bay in his absence.

As she stepped out of the crowded commercial hub and into the light snowfall, the silver thread stitched into her coat absorbed the moonlight peeking through the trees.

Enchanted thread, she recalled, to illuminate the darkness. The breathtaking sight never ceased to amaze her, or fellow Eorzeans passing by.

Tiny snowflakes fell onto her shiny black hair, her nose twitching from the cool air. She walked down the path, nearing the Leatherworker’s Guild which had closed for the night, when a familiar sound stopped her dead in her tracks.

A chime, not unlike a small bell, ringing inside her ear.

Her Linkpearl. She wondered who could be calling her so late, and if it was an urgent Scions matter? Pressing a finger gently against the device in her ear, the Warrior of Light connected the call, and waited.

The Linkpearl chimed once, then a voice at the other end spoke.

“It’s been too long,  _ my dearest friend _ .”

The sensual sound of Ishgard’s Lord Commander melted into her mind as if he were standing behind her, whispering softly into her ear. Even close to a crowd of festive frolickers, Aymeric projected perfectly.

_ Oh no. _

The Warrior of Light panicked, recalling all too clearly the last time Aymeric’s seductive tone broke her restraint.

And he did too.

“Our last conversation cut off rather abruptly if I do recall.” A teasing pause followed, then a lowered whisper rustled the fur around her shivering ears. “I do hope you are free to talk longer this time around.”

Glancing suspiciously around, only to find a bell ringing Lalafel in red and a Miqo’te that seemed to be dancing for days nearby, the Warrior of Light cringed, knowing exactly where Aymeric was.

In his closed off meeting room, hard at work as always keeping Ishgard in tip top shape, while oozing natural born charisma into her ear like the sweetest honey.

In public. During a national holiday.

“I have missed you so. I understand we’ve both been dreadfully  _ hard _ at work. On the daily  _ grind _ , as it were.”

_ Oh _ . She clenched her eyes shut, a delightful quiver unfurling inside her stomach. Frustration mounted with the knowledge that there was only one way this situation could go.

Like last time, on her back in the Crystarium’s finest inn bed.

It had been a Starlight miracle Ardbert had not intruded that night, though that point seemed moot. He certainly knew  _ now _ how the Warrior of Light from the Source spent their free time when Aymeric the Blue was involved.

“I do hope you still find time to unwind? It would not do for Eorza’s Champion to succumb to exhaustion.” The faint creak in the background only filled her mind with possibilities, as he continued. “Especially on  _ my _ watch.”

She couldn’t stand it any longer.

Scanning her surroundings, the Warrior of Light found the nearest hiding spot, and charged towards it.

Beneath the bridge way towards the Leatherworker’s Guild, sheltered by the shadows of night, the Warrior of Light threw her back against the grassy slope, and impatiently shoved a hand down the front of her pants. Her fingers found a wet bloom of arousal, eagerly encircling the already sensitive flesh between her legs.

A needy sigh left her lips, and an amused chuckle trickled into her ear.

“Oh? So needy already? My sincerest apologies for leaving one so unsatisfied.”

The Miqo’te groaned, tightening her lips in an attempt to block out any incriminating sounds that might give her away. The last thing the Warrior of Light needed was to gain the new title of Public Menace.

The nearby sounds of the crowded Shaded Bower and the occasional passerby still existed as a reminder that she was  _ in public and risked being caught at any time _ , but Aymeric’s sexy voice magic continued to enchant her ears.

Her fingers quickened, sliding upward until her nerves exploded, catching her off guard. Laboured breaths and barely suppressed moans were heard behind her hand, her knees buckling excitedly.

“ _ Mm _ . How delightful. Absence truly makes the heart grow fonder. I can only imagine how you look at this moment…” Aymeric whispered, consciously aware of his own discretion. “Legs parting in invitation, a sweet flower blooms to the touch, and… a flush, perhaps?”

She cupped her own breast beneath her coat, flicking her delicate nipple while  _ daring _ him to stop.

Much to her delight, Aymeric did not.

“Much to my embarrassment, my… thoughts of you are what accompany me through these cold Ishgard nights, and perhaps a  _ long, hard  _ meeting or two. In fact…”

Desperately clinging on to his every word, the Warrior of Light pinched her lips shut, pushing down every revealing sound and torn between wanting to drag out this perfect moment and relieving herself quickly and completely.

“I am pleased to say I am hard at work at my desk, but alas, my quill is very much neglected...”

Suddenly, the Miqo’te’s amethyst eyes shot open, her mind sketching in that very crucial information into an important visual.  _ Aymeric, spread in his accommodating chair, surrounded by mountains of paperwork, a hand modestly resting between his legs. _

_ He panted softly, permitting himself a moment’s rest from his arduous administration, stroking himself through the fabric of his leggings. _

_ “My Light…” _

The Warrior of Light bristled with need, every needled cat hair standing on end. Any questions of the morality of her actions felt like a drastic afterthought, her nimble fingers continuing to stroke and slide deeper inside in place of something much bigger.

A fantasy not at all helped by Aymeric’s intoxicating voice working wonders on her imagination, and faint sounds barely suppressed by a hand across his mouth. She envisioned  _ trembling fingers reaching up to activate the Linkpearl, broadcasting breathless whispers of a language unfamiliar to her Miqo’te ears. _

_ Like Elezen prayers from centuries past, delivered upon a divine Goddess beyond the realm of mere mortals. _

_ “Oh…” Aymeric shamelessly pursed his lips together, mortified by his lack of restraint, but unable to hold back from the mounting flames of desire stirring within. He pounded his fist against the table, his other hand grasping his aching, engorged arousal. _

“My Light… how I wish you were adorning my mahogany at this very… moment.”

A cracked whimper shot through the Linkpearl, and then a word, unmistakable to the Warrior of Light who spent long days and hours in Ishgard, and became accustomed to the rougher intricacies of the Elezen tongue.

Aymeric  _ cursed _ .

Suddenly, the Warrior of Light became swallowed by an all consuming heat, every nerve ending sizzling and sparking until she collapsed on the grassy ground, panting heavily as the passionate fires departed from her, leaving a cozy warm glow around her.

As her black feline ears twitched, slowly taking in the gentle sounds of a festive Gridania in the distance, a sloppy smile touched her lips. The reality of her actions dawned greatly, but aside from the faint flush of embarrassment, the Miqo’te felt a satisfaction of no equal.

“....Ah. Such perfection,” Aymeric sighed blissfully from the other end, no doubt slumping back into his chair. “Though that was indeed my intention, my only wish would be to have your charming company. There is always another time, my  _ dearest _ friend.”

The Warrior of Light grinned, deciding that she had spent enough time among the snow covered woodlands of the Shroud, and that the erect Elezen architecture of Ishgard were very much her next visit...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my gf, LightOftheLucii, for Christmas, and as always, her WoL is getting all the love from Baemeric. 💙
> 
> Also for the Banned Together Bingo Free Space prompt, Kinky Sex.
> 
> As I was looking for something a little different to write, I rolled for a prompt in a Kink Prompt Generator and got Phone Sex, which got me thinking.
> 
> About Aymeric abusing the HECK out of the Linkpearl since he knows what effect his voice has on the WoL (and Eorzea at large.)
> 
> So I took the story to it’s natural conclusion. 😘
> 
> Also, the Miqo’te dancing for days? Is based on a player we keep seeing on the Spriggan server in Gridania’s Shaded Bower. They’re always dancing while they’re in Duty queues, no matter what time of the day it is. They’re always there. Dancing forever.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💙


End file.
